Cambio de Rumbo
by BiteMyEdwardCullen
Summary: PERSONAJES INVENTADOS- Elizabeth es una vampira de 17 años que vive con dos hermanas ydos hermanos. Sus padres adoptivos son humanos por lo que lidia constantemente con el olor de la sangre pero.. ¿Qué pasará cuando un humano llegue a su vida?
1. I Nuevo Compañero

**Nuevo** **Compañero:**

Como siempre yo iba al instituto en mi precioso descapotable, cuando entré al aparcamiento descubrí un Golf plateado. Jamás lo había visto cosa que me avisó que eso significaba una sola cosa: este año alguien nuevo había ingresado al instituto.

Mis clases pasaron rápido sin tener que conocer al nuevo estudiante. Yo solía sentarme con mis hermanas y hermanos. Yo soy distinta a los humanos. Tengo ojos que cambian de color dependiendo de mi estado de ánimo. Si son negros como el carbón es porque tengo sed y si son dorados es porque estoy bien "alimentada", si estoy enojada, triste o si estoy sufriendo algún sentimiento triste mis ojos se dilatan y se tornan negros. Cosas que los terrenales no poseen como fuerza tremenda y velocidad extrema, atraigo la atención de muchas personas y debo admitir que dejo mucho que decir pero obviamente ningún humano me ve corriendo a la velocidad de la luz o levantando un camión sin un mínimo esfuerzo. Yo dejo mucho que decir porque los humanos se sienten atraídos por mí. Mi olor que es como el perfume más extraordinario y dulce del mundo, mi figura es perfecta. Mis movimientos son gráciles. Si, queda muy claro soy una vampira como mis hermanos. No soy terrenal, lo fui sí, pero hace 2 siglos y 5 años que debo lidiar con la sed y cosas por el estilo. No hablo con nadie ya que si es difícil permanecer en un aula con humanos más difícil sería hablarles.

Emm... Elizabeth…. Estás ahí? – Me preguntó Susan un poco enojada ya que no le prestaba atención.

Emm... Claro Susan!-Contesté. Pero antes de que Susan formulara la pregunta que tenía en su mente la campana que anunciaba volver a clases sonó. _Genial, salvada por la campana- _pensé.

En literatura pude sentir un extraño aroma. Era un aroma dulce que había desarrollado una extraña atracción hacia el, en mí. Estaba acostumbrada al olor de la sangre humana ya que convivía diariamente en el instituto con ellos. Todos los aromas eran diferentes. Algunos amargos, otros dulces. Desagradables, agradables. Pero este combinaba todo en uno solo. Era dulce, exquisito, suave, agradable. Me volvía loca, pero no quería darme vuelta para ver quien era mi compañero de asiento, no quería perder la razón y arruinar mi limpio expediente. Jamás probé la sangre humana y espero que eso siga así por el resto de mi existencia. Mejor concentrarme en mi futuro. En mi familia yo era la única que no había probado la sangre humana, rescaté humanos. Cuando fui convertida decidí no ser un monstruo. No quería ser el típico monstruo de los cuentos que les contaban los padres a sus hijos y que provocaban que sufrieran pesadillas.

La siguiente en entrar a la familia fue Susan. Ella era una humana divertida y graciosa, por suerte no ha perdido su habilidad para ser cómica en la transformación. Luego de un tiempo de que viviéramos juntas en New Hampshire Susie (como le suelo decir) me trajo a casa a un humano que había sido herido. Tom desarrolló cierta atracción por mí pero de forma muy cortés le avisé que no estaba claramente interesada. Luego apareció Sam. El era un niño que encontré atropellado en la calle. Decidí transformarlo y desde el día en que Susan y él se encontraron no han dejado de derramar miel por todos lados. Tom perdió toda atracción hacia mí el día que traje a Mary a la familia. Había encontrado a Mary ya convertida en un viejo almacén. Estaba asustada y desesperada. No sabemos quién ni donde ni cuando la había convertido ella no recuerda nada.

Cuando por fin terminó la clase de literatura salí a volandas del aula. Quería alejarme de ese estúpido y al mismo tiempo delicioso aroma que me agobiaba.

Mis hermanos no preguntaron nada al ver mi cara de repugnancia y dolor pero pude ver en sus pensamientos que sabían que algo pasaba y que era mejor no preguntar. Conduje a toda velocidad por la carretera. Me urgía ir de caza y en ese mismo instante.

Al llegar a casa todos se fueron a hacer sus actividades diarias. Mary subió a su habitación junto a Tom. Susan y Sam fueron a ver televisión al cuarto de Sam. Al entrar en la cocina mamá preparaba la cena para papá, éramos adoptados por humanos. La saludé con un beso en la mejilla. Fui directamente a la heladera para ver a quien le tocaba ir de caza. Afortunadamente ese día me tocaba a mí. No quería tener que pedirle a alguno de mis hermanos que me permitiera su turno de caza, le tendría que dar explicaciones de porque me urgía ir de caza. Lamentablemente ese día me tocaba ir de caza con Mary. Eso sería un problema.


	2. II&III: La Caza & La Visión

**La caza:**

¡Mary!-Grité para que la neófita me oyera- Hoy te toca ir a ti y a mí de caza. ¡Vamos! ¡Apúrate!

Ya Voy-Gruñó Mary.-

Claramente yo sabía que Mary me tenía celos. Yo tenía unos Grandes Dones mientras que ella no poseía ninguno.

¿Lista?-Me desafió Mary ya fuera de casa- Te desafío a una carrera. ¿Aceptas?

Aunque era una gran oferta no podía aceptar. Ella era una neófita y a este bosque acudían muchos humanos por el cual si me ganaba y los olía la cosa podría irse fuera de control.

-Es una gran oferta-Respondí-. Sin embargo la rechazo.

-¿Qué sucede hermanita? ¿Tienes miedo de perder contra una neófita?

-No, pero aquí acuden humanos, si los olieras podrías querer cenarlos-le respondí esbozando una sonrisa-.

-Vale, vale-Pareció entender, cosa que me hizo más feliz-.

-Sin embargo, a la vuelta cuando hallas controlado tu sed, te juego una-Le respondí con felicidad-. ¿Aceptas?

Mary esbozó una de la más hermosa pero desafiante sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

Yo cacé un puma mientras que Mary un alce, en Port Angeles los pumas eran deliciosos, aunque en casa, en Seattle, los alces lo eran aún más.

Preparadas, Listas, - Gritó Mary- YA!

Y comenzamos a correr, la verdad era que yo no prestaba atención a la velocidad, o el viento en mí cara o incluso ganarle a Mary. Mary era una neófita la mayoría del tiempo insoportable pero yo la había encontrado y no permitiría jamás que le pasara algo, además ella puede ser muy buena compañera cuando quiere.

Gané! Gané! Soy La mejor! – Gritó al llegar a casa-

Felicitaciones- Le dije dándole un abrazo de oso. En la puerta ella presumía mientras yo le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa. Yo no quería decirle que la había dejado ganar ya que eso o la haría enfurecer y me diría que yo me creía la mejor o heriría sus sentimientos.

**La** **Visión** :

Entramos a casa mientras Mary presumía que había ganado. Yo me senté en el sofá y me apreté las sienes tratando de observar que me depararía el futuro a mí y a mi familia. Decidí levantarme y acomodar. Desde humana no me han gustado las personas controladoras pero también odiaba al desorden. Por lo que, no mucho orden ni mucho desorden.

Mientras observaba el futuro acomodaba los ramos de flores en unos pequeños floreros de cristal. De pronto apareció en mi mente una imagen borrosa. En la imagen aparecía yo sola en el claro Washington. Pero en mi visión aparecieron, de repente, unas figuras que yo conocía muy bien.

Arrojé el precioso florero al suelo y proferí un grito ahogado.

Mis hermanos y hermanas acudieron ante mí en una fracción de segundo mientras que mamá tardo un minuto.

¡Elizabeth! ¿Qué Sucede? – Gritó Susan-

¡Elizabeth! –Gritó Sam mientras me sacudía los hombros.

Pero yo no podía contestar. Estaba demasiado asustada para contestar. Sam seguía sacudiéndome los hombros.

Ya, Ya Sam espera a que se relaje- Dijo mi madre, Kim- Ahora mi amor, dime ¿qué has visto?-Dijo mientras me tomaba el rostro entre sus suaves manos.

Los… Los.. Ekimmus están enojados porque Kim y Zack aún son humanos-Contesté con voz ahogada-Vienen por mí. Me han sentenciado a muerte.

¿Los Ekimmus?- Dijo Tom con los ojos abiertos como platos.- ¿Se vienen por ti?

Sí- respondí con miedo-

-Debemos Luchar- Dijo Tom esbozando una sonrisa malévola.

-Prepararnos- Dijo Susan.

-Acabarlos-Dijo Sam-

-Destruirlos-Finalizó Mary-

-No! Jamás! Jamás los pondría en riesgo por una estupidez como esta-Contesté a mis hermanos y hermanas.

¿Cómo era posible que mis hermanos quisieran ofrecerse a tal peligro?

-Entonces transfórmanos- Me ofreció Kim

¡Y ahora Kim!

NOOO!- Grité- Jamás los haría pasar por semejante sufrimiento- Dije con la voz más serena- Si es necesario luchar, lucharé yo sola.

De ninguna manera- Dijo Susan- Tú eres nuestra hermana y no permitiremos que algo te suceda. Me pregunto que le sucedió a la hermana tan escurridiza e insoportable de antes.

Me reí acompañada de Tom.


	3. IV: La Preparación

**La** **Preparación** **:**

Bien-Dije muy segura- Los Ekimmus planean ir al claro Washington entonces yo me encontraré ahí esperando a Peter y sus guardias. Tom estarás en el claro californiano mientras Susy tú estarás en la frontera de los licántropos. Y Mary junto a Sam se quedarán aquí a proteger a Kim y Zack.

¿¡QUÉ!?-Gritó Mary- Haces esto porque soy una neófita ¿No es cierto?

No!-Exigí- Hago esto porque ustedes sabrán proteger a Kim y Zack excelentemente bien!- Le contesté con una sonrisa.

Ella elevó las comisuras de sus labios y me dedicó una gran sonrisa.

Gracias hermanita-Dijo mientras me abrazaba-

De nada-Respondí con una sonrisa-

Bien ahora debemos planificar-Dijo Tom- Los que tengan dones a la derecha por favor.

Sam, Susan y yo fuimos a la derecha.

Bien-Proseguí yo- Sam tú don será excelente para avisarnos por móvil si algún Ekimmus aparece por casa. De ser así Mary y tú se esforzarán para que no muerdan ni a Kim ni a Zack ¿Vale?- Sam asintió con la cabeza. El podía percibir a distintos tipos de vampiros cerca de casa.-Toma- le arrojé un móvil plateado-Si sucede algo se comunicarán conmigo. Bien, Susan tu puedes crear un escudo mental y físico. Procura que no suceda nada. Sí un Ekimmus intenta traspasar la frontera evita que lo haga. Muérdelo y déjalo fuera de combate ¿Quedo claro?-Asintió con la cabeza- De ser así me llamaras por móvil- Le arrojé otro móvil- Bueno, yo estaré con Peter y su guardia. Podré saber si cambian de idea o de plan y deciden atacar en otro sitio. Si eso llegara a suceder se los avisaré por móvil ¿Correcto?-Todos asintieron con la cabeza- Bien, ahora Kim ve a descansar, eres humana y debes de estar agotada. Yo me encargo de la cena de Zac y te llevo la tuya a tu recamara.

-Gracias Lizzie, eres un amor. – Me dedicó una sonrisa, me acarició la mejilla y se marchó a su recamara.

¡Buenas noches! – dijo papá desde la puerta. Al observar nuestros rostros se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba- ¿Qué ha sucedido?.

Emm Zack- Comencé – Creo que deberías saber que está sucediendo. Susan cuéntaselo. Iré a dar una caminata.

Me adentré en el bosque. Pensé en cazar pero de repente descubrí a un Licántropo pero no estaba solo ¡se hallaba con un humano!

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?-Le grité al Licántropo- ¿¡Acaso quieres matar a un humano!?

El Licántropo me gruñó.

-Habla querido chucho. Puedo leerte la mente.

_Él se ha adentrado aquí-_me respondió el Licántropo con su mente-_Además tu no querrás que se entere que eres una vampira ¿no es así querida?_

_No, claro que no. Así que vete y deja que termine mi deber-_Me respondió el can-

Jamás perrito. Jamás.-Le respondí.

_¿Quieres luchar?_

Ja, ja -Reí irónicamente- como se nota que tú eres un inexperto. Deberías saber que no es recomendable luchar con una vampira que tiene dos siglos y cinco años de experiencia.

Abrió los ojos como platos y escapó espantado. Cuando me pude dar cuenta tenía los músculos tensos y estaba agazapada protegiendo al humano que desde que aparecí no pestañeo y creo que tampoco respiró.

**Conocido:**

¿Estás bien?-Pregunté preocupada mientras me daba la vuelta- Lo siento, creo que ahora conoces mi secreto.

Tú… ¿tú no eres Elizabeth Brand?- Preguntó- Yo soy el nuevo estudiante del Instituto Nacional de Seattle.

Sí, Sí, soy yo-dije preocupada- ¿Cómo me conoces?

Ejem… -Comenzó- fui tu compañero en literatura- ¡Yo ni cuenta me había dado! A eso se debía ese extraño aroma. ¿Por qué me había resultado tan apetitoso? - Además no me quitaste los ojos de encima en la cafetería. Y mis compañeros de clase me contaron que eras medio rarita pero ¡jamás pensé que eras una vampira! Mañana mismo he de contarles lo que eres imagínate……

¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡JAMÁS!- Le interrumpí furiosa. Volví a parecerme un vampiro.- Ellos no deben saber mi secreto- Dije ya más calmada- he de ocultárselos. Ahora tú no volverás a pisar este bosque y harás como si nunca me hubieras conocido ¿Vale?-Le dije-

¡No! Eso jamás- me dijo- cuéntame tu historia.

-¡No! Jamás- le dije-

Bueno, entonces despídete de tu secreto-Dijo desafiándome-

Por favor- Rogué

Cuéntamela- Exigió- Por favor-Suplicó-

Suspiré

No- dije- Jamás

¿Cuántos Años tienes?- preguntó-

Diecisiete- Respondí de forma automática-

¿Hace cuánto?-Preguntó-

Suspiré.

-Hace dos siglos y cinco años- le dije.

Alzó una ceja.

O sea que tienes doscientos cinco años ¿Correcto?- Dijo como si fuera obvio-

Suspiré otra vez

Sí- respondí

-Cuéntame tu historia. Por favor- dijo suplicando. El estúpido aroma me azotaba cada vez que respiraba. Tenía que hacer algo o terminaría con la vida de ese inofensivo humano.

Tragué una bocanada de aire por la boca pero igualmente el olor me afectó, no pude evitar hacer una cara de asco.

Está Bien- Dije.- Yo nací en 1803 en Port Ángeles. Mi vida era perfecta. Tenía dinero, felicidad, un novio llamado George al que amaba, dos padres espléndidos que me amaban y una hermana llamada Catherine. Éramos la familia más rica y feliz del barrio en el que vivía en Por Ángeles. Mi padre era el dueño de una zapatería y mi madre era un ama de casa feliz. Mi padre llamado Edwin creía en los monstruos, licántropos, vampiros-dije señalando mi cuerpo- etcétera. El creía que cualquier persona mordida por un vampiro debía morir. Yo lamentablemente una noche decidí ir a caminar por un callejón. Ese día conocí a un apuesto chico. Para mí era extraño, tez muy pálida, perfecto cuerpo bueno para mí era perfecto. Se llamaba Luke. Al otro día lo primero que hice fue terminar con George e inicié una relación Luke. A mis padres, especialmente a mi padre, no les gustaba ni una pizca Luke pero era yo la chica con la que él salía así que no se opusieron. Pasaron apenas dos meses de mi noviazgo cuando decidimos que era hora de casarnos. Mis padres aceptaron y la boda se puso en marcha. Una semana antes de la boda mi "amorcito" decidió llevarme al mismo callejón en el que nos conocimos.

_¿A dónde vamos Luke?- _Le pregunté

_A un lugar espléndido_- contestó feliz. Esbozando una de esas sonrisas de las que yo tanto amaba. Esa misma noche él decidió apoderarse de mi alma.

_Lo siento querida, pero tu alma es una de las más codiciadas. Y yo seré el que ha logrado quitártela._ Esa misma noche él desapareció y nunca regresó a casa. Luego de haberme robado el alma, claro,.

Al otro día mis padres decidieron iniciar una búsqueda en nombre mío y de mi "amado". Yo sabía que no podía regresar a casa de mi padre porque él me diría el típico _" Te lo dije"_ y me quemaría. Así que luego de haber sido mordida. Con la ponzoña atravesando mis venas y quemándome me escondí en una cueva. Pasaron los tres odiosos días de pura agonía. Los pasé escondida gritando y llorando. Cuando la quemazón acabó sentí como el corazón palpitaba muy fuerte y sentía como la quemazón reaparecía en mi pecho. Era una guerra dentro de mí. El corazón contra la quemazón. Por el momento ganaba el corazón. Peroera una trampa de la quemazón. Sentí como todos los órganos de mi cuerpo se me salían. De repente no sentí nada más. Pasaron eternos minutos cuando logré escuchar el último adiós, el último _pum, _el último latido que mi corazón me ofrecía. Luego, ya no sentí la necesidad ni de comer ni de respirar ni de hacer nada de lo que hacen ustedes los humanos. Descubrí mis dones…..

-¿Qué dones tienes?- Me interrumpió

Reí.

Sabía que me preguntarías eso- dije entre risas-

¿Es demasiado obvio?- preguntó-

No- Respondí esbozando una sonrisa- Ese es uno de mis dones. Leer mentes. Puedo leer las mentes, contemplar el futuro este puede cambiar y manejar la tierra, el fuego, agua viento bueno, la naturaleza, con mi mente. Yo tuve suerte, cuando Luke me mordió ingresó mucha ponzoña. Esta hizo que mi cuerpo se alterara y yo poseyera tres dones en vez de uno, o ninguno.

Genial-Dijo esbozando una graciosa sonrisa.

Reí por su sonrisa.

¿Enserio piensas que me veo bien con este anorak? Es mi preferido-Dije guiñándole un ojo.

Es genial ser un vampiro-Dijo.

No siempre-Le contradije- tiene sus desventajas.

¿Desventajas?-Preguntó confuso-

-Sí. Mi cuerpo no cambia, quedé atrapada en mis odiosos diecisiete años eternos. No duermo, bebo sangre y aunque parezca extraño los dones no siempre son buenos. A veces es frustrante oír los pensamientos. Y si muevo muy deprisa las manos enojada tal vez pueda levantar un geiser con solo pensarlo. A veces detesto tener dones.-Gruñí en voz baja- Pero… no puedo cambiar. Yo daría todo por ser humana sin embargo estoy atrapada aquí. Como me gustaría dormir para poder escaparme de la realidad un buen rato!

-Lo siento mucho- Dijo el extraño-

-¡No te entristezcas!-Le dije- Pero antes de todo, dime tu nombre.

-Dylan. Dylan Marti. –dijo mientras extendía su mano con el fin de estrechármela. No me había dado cuenta de que era en verdad guapo. Pelo rubio tirando al marrón, ojos azules, buen cuerpo y sobretodo no estaba espantado de lo que yo era. Además ni hablar de que es amable!

-No creo que quieras hacer eso-Le dije- Ahora bien Dylan ve a casa. Ese Hijo de La Luna solo se convierte en lobo a las doce de la noche por lo que ya debe ser MUY tarde. Un gusto en conocerte y nos vemos en la escuela.-Dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Me alejé lentamente mientras sentía que me gritaba. ¿Qué? ¡Está corriendo! ¿Acaso estoy corriendo yo también? Oh Oh. ¿Por qué corro? Genial! No tengo ni idea de porque estoy corriendo. Yo CREÍA que caminaba. Más práctico sería echarme a dormir, pero no! Debo correr, correr y correr hasta llegar a casa. Gr. ¡Como odio mi vida eterna! Bueno, no tan eterna. Acabo de recordar que en un mes vendrán Los Ekimmus. Vendrán. Me harán pedazos. Me quemarán. Moriré. Y no podré decirle a Dylan que me pareció lindo. ¡Menudo lío!


	4. V&VI: Conocida & Todo Cambia

**Conocida:**

Dylan Marti.

¿Quién es? ¿Por qué es taaaaaaan guapa? ¿Por qué cuando me conoció hizo cara de asco todo el tiempo? ¿Huelo mal? No, me bañé antes de salir. ¿Me bañé?

-MAMAAAAAAAAAAÁ – grité cuando llegué a casa.

- ¿Qué pasa DeeDee?- Gr. Como odio que me diga DeeDee!

-Antes de salir a caminar… ¿Me bañé?

-Sí hijo, sí.

¡Puff...! Entonces ¿Qué está _mal? _Huelo bien. No estoy sucio. Debo estar soñando. Sí! Es un sueño! Los vampiros no existen. ¿Estoy muerto? ¿He llegado a la demencia? ¿Moriré a causa de un retraso mental? ¿Soy idiota? Lindsay siempre me dijo que yo no era hijo de mamá y papá. Que era un experimento alienígeno que había salido mal. Pero…. _¿ Tenía razón?_ Gr. Ya estoy enloqueciendo! Como si la idiota de mi hermana tuviese razón. Siempre hay una escapatoria posible a la pregunta de si soy un experimento alienígeno.

¿MAMAAAAAAAAAAÁ?-Grité. Mamá gruño y pregunto:

¿Qué quieres Dylan?

¿Soy un experimento alienígeno?

DYLAN! Tú sabes que eso no es cierto. Te lo dijo tu hermana ¿verdad? Gr. ¡Está castigada!

Genial. Lindsay está castigada y yo no soy un experimento alienígeno. Ahora debo enfrentar a mi hermana. ¡Bah! Más tarde. Ahora… ¡que rápido corría la vampira! Gr. Ya estoy enloqueciendo. No hubo encuentro alguno con ningún vampiro. Y yo estoy alucinando. Si, si cierto. Estoy alucinando…

Al pasar por la puerta de la habitación de mi hermana entré.

-¿Qué no sabes tocar? – me gritó Lindsay.

-_Toc, toc,_ Oye, estás castigada.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Dylan que le has dicho a mamá?

-No sé. Pregúntale. – dicho esto salí de la habitación. Pude escuchar a Lindsay y a mamá discutiendo. Yo solo reí y me preparé para dormir. Al otro día Elizabeth Brand la supuesta vampira me tendría que explicar todo.

**Todo cambia:**

Al otro día descubrí un descapotable negro… ¿Quién baja de ahí? Oh! Es la vampira! O por Dios si que es guapa. Woow sus hermanos y hermanas si que son raros. ¿Por qué me mira con esa cara? ¡Oh! _¿Me estás leyendo la mente?_

Asintió disimuladamente.

Sonreí. Ella rió y junto a sus hermanos entraron a la cafetería.

-Hermano! ¿Por qué la rarita se rió cuando te vio?- Preguntó extrañado Jason.

- No tengo idea.- Contesté. Elizabeth asomó la cabeza por la puerta y me miró. _Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo._ Pensé. Ella articuló un "Gracias" mientras yo le guiñaba el ojo. Me sonrió y entró en la cafetería. ¡Rayos! ¡Que oído!

-Te sonrió- me dijo Jason. Yo reí y me encaminé a la cafetería. Allí estaba. Woow si que es linda. ¿Eh? ¿Me llama a mí?

-Ey Dylan! La rara te llama!- Me dijo Jason.

-Jase, no le digas rara.- Ella me miró y volvió a sonreír. Woo su sonrisa si que es linda.

-Dylan! ¿Viste que pálida es? No pierdas el tiempo con ella. Simplemente te hará sufrir y luego te rechazará. Te lo dice alguien con experiencia.

_¿Él se acercó o tú lo llamaste? Si asientes con la cabeza es que él se acercó y si dices No con la cabeza es que tú lo llamaste ¿Vale? _Ella asintió dos veces y vino hacia nosotros.

-Buenas tardes caballeros.- Woo su voz si que es linda. Suave, soprano. Voz cantarina. Miró a Jason y dijo:- Jason, ¿Te molestaría que Dylan se siente con mi familia y conmigo?

Jason bufó.

No Problem Baby.- _"¿ No hay problema nena?" ¿Quééééééé? Es una dama!._ Elizabeth sonrió. Asintió con la cabeza. Me tomo de la mano y me arrastró a su mesa.

Esto es raro. Creí que no me tocarías.-Dije. Rió y me sentó al lado de ella mientras decía.

Su tacto era frío. Como muerto. Parecía que había dejado sus manos en una cubitera congelada.

Esta es mi familia. Susan – Dijo mientras señalaba a un rubia realmente guapa. Pero no me atraía lo suficiente. No tanto como Elizabeth. -Mary- Dijo mientras señalaba a una chica alta. No tan alta como Elizabeth. Pelo largo hasta la cintura negro como el azabache. Elizabeth es perfecta. Es la más alta de las tres. Pelo marrón chocolate un poco más de los hombros como Susan. Cuerpo escultural. Preciosa. Lo extraño es que tiene , como todos sus hermanos, los ojos dorados.

Un gusto-Dije mientras sonreía.

Un gusto.- Dijeron ambas mientras sonreían. Woo. Que sonrisas.

El es Tom.- Dijo Elizabeth mientras señalaba a un chico grande. Bastante. Mi misma altura. Pelo negro. – Y el es Sam.- Sam era Altísimo. Pelo rubio. El hermano perfecto. Musculoso.

Un gusto.- Volví a decir mientras sonreía.

¡Un gusto hermano!- Dijo Tom mientras MUY despacio golpeaba mi hombro.

Un gusto chico- Dijo del otro lado Sam mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Bueno, tenemos todas las clases juntos.- Dijo sonriente Elizabeth.- Además estamos con Tom y con Mary. Genial ¿No?- Woo. Eso es felicidad.- Tres minutos.- Dijo sonriente. La mire desconcertado.

Tres minutos para que suene la campana.-Dijo. De repente paró. Se concentró y dijo:- Un minuto.- Woo que rápido pasa el tiempo!-

En menos de un minuto el timbre sonó. Elizabeth rió. Me tomó de la mano y juntos salimos a toda prisa por la puerta seguidos de Tom y Mary.

Cuando entramos en el salón de literatura yo me dirigí al asiento de la izquierda.

-¿¡¡Qué haces!!?- Dijo fingiendo estar ofendida.- Te sentarás conmigo.

Sonreí. Todos me miraban desconcertados con las miradas clavadas en mi espalda.

La clase comenzó y Elizabeth me mandó una nota con una caligrafía realmente preciosa.

¿Qué te pareció mi familia?.

Genial! -escribí con mi odiosa caligrafía.

Tu caligrafía no me parece odiosa. Me gusta. Y me encanta que te haya gustado mi familia.

Le miré desconcertado.

Ella sonrió y se masajeó las sienes.

Eres increíble.

Lo sé.

¿Estás prestando atención a lo que dice el maestro?

Dylan, tuve esta clase hace doscientos cinco años! Y cada año la tengo. La misma clase ¿No crees que ya me la se? Pero tú tienes diecisiete años y esta es la primera vez que tienes esta clase. Así que presta atención. OH! No. Hoy saldremos diez minutos antes así que cuando termines de leer este papel el timbre sonará.

Dicho y hecho. Terminé de leer el mensaje. El timbre sonó, Elizabeth rió y salió conmigo del aula.

-¿Elizabeth?- Pregunté-

- ¿Si?

-¿Cómo te puedo llamar? Porque Elizabeth es muy serio.

Se echó a reír.

-Lizzie o Ela. No se. Como te parezca. O puedes inventarme un sobrenombre.

Pensé. Pensé. Y pensé.

Nada.

Ella rió.

-Tranquilo Elizabeth está bien.

-¡Ya se!- Grité al cabo de unos minutos. Se ve que la interrumpí en sus pensamientos ya que la sobresalté.- Eleazi! ¿Te gusta?

Hizo una mueca.

-No te gusta ¿cierto?

-No es que no me gusta solo que suena raro. Imagínate. Mañana en la cafetería. Tú gritando _" Eleazi! ¡Eleazi!" _Ela no te gusta?

-Si. Es cierto Eleazi es extraño.

Me eché a reír. Ella acompañó mis risas. Su risa era de plata. Realmente bella.

-Bueno, entonces… ¿Ela?- Preguntó con la mirada perdida.-

-Ela-Acepté-

Al cabo de unos minutos Elizabeth se detuvo. Miró hacia un lado y se echó a reír.

-¿Qué?-Pregunté mientras miraba haber si mis pantalones estaban bien puestos. Suelo soñar con eso.

-No son tus pantalones.-Dijo mientras contenía la respiración para aguantar la risa.-Seguro no te has dado cuenta pero tu novia amiga Samantha está muerta de celos. Mañana tendrás un buen debate niño. Bueno, creo que es hora de que cada uno se valla a su casa.-Besó mi mejilla. Sonrió. Se dio media vuelta. Sus hermanos le cubrieron los flancos mientras me saludaban. Ella siempre ocupaba el medio. Y partieron la retirada hasta su flamante descapotable BMW negro. Woo. Que auto.

Al llegar a casa descubrí una nota de mamá

"Dylan;

Me fui al mercado con tu padre. Dejé comida en el refrigerador.

Te quiere.

Mamá."

Suspiré. Subí las escaleras hacia la habitación de Lindsay. Entré y por primera vez no me gritó.

Lindsay era realmente bellísima. Era alta, rubia y de ojos celestes, lo contrario a mí que soy bajo y mi pelo es de un rubio oscuro que parece marrón. Estaba seguro que ella era la más linda de su clase.

Oye Lindsay. –pregunté-

¿Qué quieres idiota? – me preguntó. El problema de mi hermana era que era muy moleste y odiosa. Pero solo conmigo.

Necesito ayuda con una chica.

¿Una chica?

Se echó a reír.

Sí. Y es una belleza.

No me digas…es esa chica Elizabeth Brand.

Me asusté. ¿Cómo lo sabía?

Sí! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Oh, me enamoré de su hermano. Su nombre es Tom… pero está ocupado.

Oh. Lindsay por favor necesito ayuda con Elizabeth.

Está bien. A las chicas les gusta que les cocinen. Una cena romántica, en un lugar soñado.

¿Una cena romántica? ¿Cómo se suponía qué le iba a hacer una cena romántica a una vampira?

Gracias.

De nada ahora lárgate.

Salí de la habitación de mi hermana. Bajé y abrí el refrigerador. Mientras me preparaba un sándwich pensaba como iba a conquistar a Lizzie. Ella era una vampira por lo que una cena no podía organizar.

Con mi sándwich subí a mi habitación e hice mi tarea. Cuando llegó mamá le puse una excusa y me fui a dormir no sin antes bañarme, claro.

Al otro día al entrar a la escuela, para mí desilusión, el descapotable no estaba.

En la puerta, como había dicho Elizabeth, estaba Samantha.

-Hola Samantha-Saludé. Ella no me contestó.

-Tú y la rara ¿Están saliendo?

-¿Elizabeth?

OH No. ¿Qué debía contestar? Para mi suerte Elizabeth apareció detrás de mí, me abrazó por mi pecho y besó mi mejilla. Luego miró a Samantha.

-Sí Samantha. Somos novios. ¿Algún problema?- Samantha gruñó, se echó el pelo hacia atrás y se fue.

-Gracias-Dije. Estaba demasiado feliz para explicar como me sentía. Ella me abrazaba.

Rió. Me soltó. Se puso delante de mí. Tomó mi mano y me miró.

-De nada. Bueno. Todos nos miran como si fuéramos locos.

-Algún día me acostumbraré-Dije mientras sonreía.-

-Ela…

-¿Sí?-Preguntó ella mientras sus hermanos cubrían nuestros flacos. ¿Acaso ahora yo también era de la familia?

-El ajo, la estaca, el agua bendita y el crucifijo…. ¿Te matan?- Los hermanos ,incluida Elizabeth, rompieron a reír con gran fuerza.

-No. ¿Sabes como me tienen que matar? Quemándome.

-OH. ¿Apareces en las fotos?

-Sí. Me llama la atención como inventan los humanos cosas.-Dijo eso mientras sacudía la cabeza.

Vibró un celular. En menos de un segundo Elizabeth ya lo tenía en su oído.

-Genial!-Fue lo único que dijo mientras me miraba y sonreía.

Cortó y me tomó por los hombros mientras detenía el paso de todos. Su cara mostraba un gran entusiasmo. ¿Qué se le ocurrió esta vez?

-¿Quieres conocer a mis padres hoy en la tarde? Son humanos. – me aseguró-

-¿Humanos?- pregunté. Si ella era una vampira sus padres… ¿no tenían que serlo también?

-Somos adoptados- dijo Tom mientras ,de pronto, aparecía al lado mío y me pasaba el brazo por los hombros. Todos me miraban con cara de que los ojos se les estaban por salir de las órbitas. Elizabeth rió.

-¿Qué tal si a la salida de la escuela vamos a patinar sobre hielo y luego a casa? –Preguntó Susan realmente animada-

-¡Genial!-Exclamó Elizabeth.- ¿Quieres?

Mi madre. ¿Qué le diría?

Elizabeth frunció los labios, se concentró y me dio su móvil.

-Llámala. Ella aceptará.

Marqué el número.

-¿Hola?-Preguntó mi madre

-¿Mamá? Sólo llamaba para avisarte que unos amigos y yo iremos a patinar sobre hielo y a la casa de uno de ellos ¿Está bien? – Elizabeth me hizo señas de que comería en su casa- Oh, me quedaré a cenar ¿Puedo?

-SI! SI! SI! –Escuché a Lindsay, mamá debía tener puesto el altavoz.

-Lindsay! Es tu hermano.-La reprendió mamá.

-Es un extraterrestre-Dijo Lindsay.

-Sí, seguro que puedes quedarte Dylan.

-OH! Gracias. Nos vemos mamá. Adiós.

La escuela terminó sin cosas extrañas o que hubiera que destacar. Todos seguían observándonos realmente extraño. Al llegar al aparcamiento descubrí que ni Tom ni Sam estaban. Elizabeth, Susan, Mary y yo nos detuvimos. Samantha apareció y me preguntó:

-Oye Dylan… ¿Quieres venir a ver una película el Sábado? Iremos Jason, Mark, Eugenia y Ángela.

Mary me dio un codazo apenas fuerte.

-OH! Claro, tus amigos están invitados.

-Claro. Allí estaremos –Respondí. Cuando Samantha se fue nos encaminamos a donde solía estar mi coche. Pero no estaba.

-¿Y mi coche?-Me pregunté a mi mismo. Elizabeth y sus hermanas rieron y Mary me dijo:

-Tom y Sam se lo han llevado. Viajarás con nosotros.

Woow. Viajaré en un BMW descapotable.


End file.
